nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Llnguyen2015
Welcome Hi there Llnguyen2015 and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to File:Image.jpeg. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 08:43, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Image.jpeg Hi there, a picture you recently uploaded under "Image.jpeg" was deleted because it was assumed to be for personal use only. If the image is for a blog post, userpage or talk page, it needs to be uploaded off wiki. If you disagree with this deletion, feel free to leave a reply below this message or on my talk page, along with a reason as to why this image should be restored. 08:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :My apologies; I was writing this talkpage message and sent it before you reuploaded it. Please review the above message before reuploading. Since it was used in a comment, it clearly is for personal use and needs to be uploaded off wiki on a site such as Photobucket or Imageshack. You can then paste the direct image URL and it will be embedded in your comment. A guide can be found here: Nitrome Wiki:Embedding & adjusting off-site images. 08:52, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I seriously need to raise this edit you done: We would like to see you edit articles rather than fixing typos users makes at forums. Another question: Why you comment my super old blog about thing, which is not happening anymore? Third topic: You better now stop posting off-topic pictures, before the admins will take the control of your things. -- 14:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Warning You have been told multiple times by me and other users that personal images cannot be uploaded onto this wiki. You are free to upload the image off wiki and use a personal image hosting site to embed the image into your comment. See Nitrome Wiki:Embedding & adjusting off-site images for how to embed images. If you upload a personal image again - especially that image which I have deleted multiple times, you may be blocked. 06:20, December 3, 2015 (UTC)